Chryssalids
'' Chryssalids Chryssalids are carbon-based lifeforms originating from the Aegaean Gulf, a region in far galactic east of the Orion-spur Amalgamate. Chryssalid genes are inherently radioactive, with a tendency to evolve at an incredible rate. These changes have allowed the Chryssalid species to spread rapidly around the territories of the Aegaean Gulf several millennia ago, and of the 13 recognized Aegaean states, 11 have an extensive history or culture relating to Chryssalid interactions. This makes classification extremely difficult to in some scholarly societies. Chryssalids are eusocial , and exist in stratified social structures determined at birth. All species are subservient to a cycler when one is born. Colonies also typically have drones, soldiers, and breeders. Settlements can range in size and advancement from several dozen individuals in a pre-intelligent community to extremely organized nations with several trillion individuals. Chryssalids have reached nearly all parts of known space, with the few exceptions being the Forbidden Stars and the Vega Rift. Inactive ships have been located as far south as the Sagittarius Fringe, and as far north as the Far Stars. Chryssalids, while not inherently violent to other species, are an invasive species that are to be treated as an immediate threat. On human scales, non-cycler Chryssalids have mild to profound mental disabilities. They have no concept of self-determination, and Chryssalid researchers reserve the theory that all colonies are created with the intent of birthing a cycler. A cycler is a rare Chryssalid form - 1 in 3 trillion chance of birth, that takes immediate control of all Chryssalid colonies and has advanced knowledge of engineering, mathematics, science, and logic. These cyclers have the rare distinctions of having unique personalities and intelligent self-determination. Cyclers are customarily shunned by the Armora Group, due to an extensive history of imperial expansion lead by them. Researchers suggest that cyclers have a shared memory, although the nature and limitations of this ability is unknown. Cycles A 'Cycle' is the given term for a large scale Chryssalid invasion. It is the English translation of an unpronounceable J'larezia word. Cycles are a common occurrence in the Aegaean Gulf, with one happening every 70 to 100 years. Major cycles that breach through the defenses of the Armora Group and are able to spread to other places in the Arm are called Chryssalid Wars, and occur every 250 to 300 years. The most recent cycle was dubbed the '''Peggen Cycle' by the Armora Group security council, but is known internationally as the Third Chryssalid war. The cycle prior to that was dubbed the Lantern Cycle by the Aegaean Federation, which was reactivated in order to respond to the Chryssalid threat and peacefully disbanded several years after, in 2224. Relation to Vach Vachetious is a state made up exclusively of cyclers. Vachetious - and their Aegaean embassy state, Vach, seeks out and captures any cyclers with the intent of giving them a safe place to mature. Disclaimers 'No credit is intended to be taken from the name Chryssalid, or any pictures on this page. 'Category:Factions Category:West-Galactic Lore